2P! America x Reader Lemon: Prisoner
by Wintersphoenix
Summary: Al is known for being an aggressive lover; he doesn't like to loose under any circumstances. You learned this the hard way after your attempt of teasing the American. Warning: This is a 2P! America x Reader lemon. This document contains explicit material that should only be read by those who are eighteen, however, I cannot enforce this-I can only advise you.


**2P! America x Reader [Lemon] **

**Prisoner **

A groan emitted from your throat as your mind began to reel back into consciousness; your head had a miniscule wave of pain pulsating through it. You couldn't really remember exactly _what_ had happened why did you feel like this and why is there a cool metallic substance against your wrists and ankles? Begrudgingly, your eyes slowly opened; it was as if cement blocks of all things sat on them. The room you were in had black walls with red splatters every so often, the tile was black with a sheen crossing it, the comfortable bed sheets you resided on were black with specks of red—similar to the wall, and finally, a large plasma screen TV occupied the wall opposing you with comic books littered next to it. All in all, this bedroom screamed _badass_, the perfect word to describe your boyfriend of two years—Allen. You noticed the lighting in Allen's room was dimmer than usual—did a light bulb blow out or something? Whatever, that wasn't really important right now.

Your senses were rushing back to you like a galloping horse; that metallic feeling coating your ankles became more prominent and even the slight pain intensified. You decided that your current and rather awkward position had to be changed, however, when you went to move your limbs your efforts were restrained and a _clank_ sound followed soon after. Al's room began to cool several degrees making you shiver and the very feint hair on your stomach stand. Wait, why the actual Hell is the hair on your stomach standing?! You gazed over your form to see that you were void of any type of clothing except a black set of your silky lingerie. "The Hell?" You muttered while trying to recall the most recent events. Why would you be in Al's room with nothing on except a pair of lingerie? Unless—well damn. A blush painted across your [skin tone] face. He wouldn't would he? Slowly, your memories started to fall into place.

You had been watching horror movies with Al last night—you both refused to sleep until the marathon of classic suspense and horror films were completely over. Damn, did you pass out? No, you wouldn't pass out just from a little sleep lacking, and besides, why would you be feeling a wave of pain through your head?

Last night, in the middle of the marathon Al had pulled you closer to him so that you were comfortably residing on his lap; you weren't really frightened by the movies—nah, you actually laughed at some of the scenes, but there was still that random jump scare that could scare the living Hell out of anyone. "Hah, run bitch, run," Al had muttered while sinisterly chuckling at a chase. Although, you found yourself laughing as well, she did have it coming after all—taunting the monster was never a bright idea. By the end of the ongoing movies, you and Al were hardly paying attention—you were too busy shoving your tongues down the other's throat to even catch a glimpse of a scene. His hands clutched your waist while you threaded your fingers through his auburn hair; a growl reverberated through his chest. You decided to tease Al and without him realizing it, you devilishly smirked against his lips. Without a moment's notice, you hopped off the American's lap and walked to your room, and winked at him before shutting the door.

A string of curses left your lips as the puzzle pieces finished connecting together. He wanted revenge for you teasing him, and now the situation was flipped. You were the helpless one, not him. You softly hit your head a few times against the bed covers. "This, this is why you don't tease Allen…" You muttered. Once again, you attempted to move your limbs but the same results were achieved as earlier: Restrained by handcuffs. You could tell these weren't cheap handcuffs either.

The door to Al's room glided open revealing said male with a tanned complexion, an orange bomber jacket, sunglasses, and of course, the black gloves. Al stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk present on his face. "Enjoying the arrangements doll?" He asked; smugness inhabited his deep voice. "Oh definitely, there's no position I'd rather be in than handcuffed to a bed," you retorted with sarcasm clearly evident in your voice. Al's smirk grew and he hummed to himself while starting to strut over to your form; his gloved hand caressed your face. "You do look sexy as Hell like that—edible even." Allen stated dangerously, his tone became husky. You cocked an eyebrow as he continued to look you over; his crimson eyes memorized your curves and his hand that was previously against your face dragged across them as well, causing you to fidget.

Al bent down so that his mouth was right next to your ear; his breaths rhythmically hugged your ear shell. "You're gonna' pay with that sweet ass of yours for what you did to me…" He whispered while flicking his tongue against your ear; you blushed. Before you could respond, Al discarded his jacket leaving him in a black tank and he crawled on top of you. The fabric of his clothing rubbed against your stomach while he captured your lips in a mouthwatering dominate kiss; a tingling feeling swept through your body. Being Al's lover meant you had experience in aggressive kissing; he didn't commonly show a gentle side, and if he did, you'd better treasure that moment because it's not coming by anytime soon. You responded to your boyfriend's acts without hesitation, but when his pink muscle glided along your lips (and sometimes even trying to get past your barriers) you evidently denied him. Even while chained to a bed you wouldn't give in _that_ easily.

While still on your lips, Al's hand snaked under your form and roughly grabbed your ass making your lips part ways just enough so his tongue could slither in. A tongue war erupted while your muscles sloppily attacked each other wanting to see who could over power who. One minute you'd have his tongue almost out of your mouth and the next he'd be completely dominating yours. The way your muscles clashed with each other might have been called savage by others, but frankly, you couldn't care, this was how you both showed affection (save for the handcuffs) countless other times. If there was any issue you'd have to worry about it'd be the growing tent in his pants that hovered over your panties. Friction sparked within you; you could almost feel his hips grinding against yours in a sexual way of course.

Al broke away from the tongue war with a string of saliva that followed your separated lips; he quickly disposed of it and brought his hand under your body. His fingers brushed along your bra clip and the villain took his time removing the garment. As soon as the article of clothing was thrown next to his jacket he looked over your chest with lust filled gleaming eyes. Your boyfriend cupped your breast and squeezed it wanting to see your reaction. A moan desperately wanted to be liberated from your lips, but you wouldn't give him the satisfaction right now; the only response you gave was when your head involuntarily rolled back. Al grinned at your form of protest. "Don't worry babe, you'll be screaming my name soon enough," he said while he approached your hardening nipple. Al's tongue flicked across your bud; a light grunt was freed from your mouth. Satisfied with your response, Al latched onto the bud and lightly grazed his teeth over it. But it didn't stop there; his other hand tweaked your other nipple making sure it wasn't feeling too lonely. You rolled your head back while a light moan was finally released. "Damn it Allen, let me out of these chains!" You commanded with your voice rising ever so slightly. "Not a chance doll face," Al replied while standing up on the bed and removing his current pants which left him in black boxers that held a rather noticeable bulge.

Al moved to his former position, but instead, his hand wandered across your curves and then slowed as his fingertip brushed against the elastic from your lingerie. The sensation of wanting him coursed through your form, why did he have to torture you with this painstakingly slow pace? Al's index finger curled around the band and teasingly slid it down your leg. Even a turtle could move at a quicker pace! Al stopped moving your garment when it only about half way covered your vagina. His hand glided over the exposed part; you gave a short gasp. Al chuckled, "Wet now are we doll? You must really want my dick badly~," he purred and started to remove his gloves with his teeth. His shirt followed soon after that.

You marveled over a beautifully sculpted chest that just screamed perfection. How, how was it possible for a man to be this damn sexy? Al grinned as he picked up on your staring; without him knowing, you started to tinker with the chains, wanting them off badly due to your desire to run your hands along the man's absolutely gorgeous figure. Al leaned his toned body closer to yours so that his breaths were patting your ear once again; you could envision the smirk on his face while his fingers glided across your jaw and chin. "Definitely enough room in there, don'cha think doll?" You knew what he was alluding to and damn it was a turn on; a tingling feeling rushed through your body and halted at your nether regions. "You'd have to determine that," you responded with a slight smirk. Al let a loose growl escape his lips. Your back arched when you felt his hand graze over your half covered area; his fingertips played along the elastic of your undergarments, making sure to touch your sensitive skin every now in then. To add to the agonizingly sweet torture, he curled his index finger around the elastic, pulled it up, and slapped it back down.

"Say it." Al commanded; you briefly knitted your eyebrows together what exactly did he want—oh. You smirked; this would definitely boost his ego. "I want your cock inside my mouth. Right now." You relayed; that was all that was needed for the American. Abruptly, he stood and effortlessly removed his boxers allowing his member to be free of its prison.

_Hot dayum. _

Exactly how the actual Hell was that going to fit in your mouth all the way?! Al's dick was lengthy, yes, but it was also thick, and to add to the pressure was that it was fully erect. Al grinned maliciously allowing his white teeth to glimmer. "Don't worry 'bout a thing babe, just blow me," Al said with arrogance and the natural smirk etched into his face.

Allen lowered himself down to your mouth which you willingly opened. Your tongue exited your mouth and swirled along the tip of his shaft; a groan sounded from your lover's throat. You needed to get closer so you could really begin, but these confines were just so hard to break. You reeled back your body in attempt to gather enough momentum to take in most of his length; once you were far enough away you slammed forward, unknowingly taking in a great deal of his hardened member; Al grunted at your sudden action. Your tongue traced several thick veins along the underside of his cock and your teeth occasionally grazed his skin; Al's body rumbled with a sensually dark moan. At one point in particular when your teeth had just contacted his flesh, he decided to speak again. "F*** babe, yeah, use your teeth!" Al said with no shame whatsoever, then again, why would Allen have shame in the first place? His member twitched inside your cavern alerting you that he was about to spill soon. With that, you released his package from your mouth with a _plop_ sound emerging right after.

Allen was far from tired. The American seemingly pulled a silver key from nowhere and dangled said key in front of your face; you assumed it was the key to release you from the restraints. Al made a playful disapproving sound as you tried to obtain the freedom that was almost in reach. "Ya have to suffer a bit more babe; you just don't tease me and get away with it. Maybe if you're a good little girl and scream when you're supposed to I'll release ya."

Before you could retort, Al grabbed the elastic once again and pulled it down so tantalizingly slow, so very slow. The garment ended up residing around your ankles, wet, enough proof to portray that you're soaking. Al's hands clamped your knees and forced them apart; the American lowered himself near your opening, his breaths fanned your skin making you struggle and fidget for what was about to come. His tongue skillfully swept over all the right places making a liquid trail follow; you let loose a loud moan while completely arching your back. Your senses were being overpowered by now completely; you only had one thing on your mind right now: Lust. "Al~," you moaned, music to his ears especially when his name was involved. Allen pulled away from your heat. "Wha-," you attempted to speak before he plunged two fingers straight into your heat. You were close, you and Allen both knew that but he kept going anyways, not caring if you came all over his fingers.

But then, he stopped.

"Damn it Allen, just ram your dick into me already!" You groaned, clearly dissatisfied with his treatment; Allen lurched over your form before moving to the bedpost where the handcuffs resided; Al slipped the jagged key into the lock and turned his hand and wrist swiftly, letting the chain fall on the covers. He repeated this motion with all of the cuffs and carelessly tossed the key somewhere else.

Lacking hesitation, Al's full length slammed into your core; you screamed in pain. "F***, you're so tight doll~," Al moaned in pleasure. Allen's cock pulsated inside of you; you could have sworn just from entering you that it already grew in length. You felt as if it were touching your womb. Allen didn't have to search much before he found your sensitive area and hit repeatedly; your hands snuck around him and your fingers clawed at his back.

"ALLEN!" You screeched at the top of your lungs when he ferociously pounded into you; your orgasm followed quickly as did his. "[Name]!" He grunted as he felt his release spill.

Al waited a moment before he allowed himself to pull out of you; the American flopped down beside your body and pulled you close to him with a muscular arm around your waist. Just as you were about to lull into sleep, the door to Al's room swung open revealing a man with bubblegum-like hair; you recognized him as Oliver or "Ollie," as he preferred; Oliver held several cupcakes on a platter. "Whoops, didn't mean to disturb~!" Oliver sang and was about to close the door, but suddenly, something hit his chest making him cry in agony. You recognized the item as one of the handcuffs that had previously been attached to your wrists. "Get the F*** out before I shove my foot up your ass," Al warned making the British male close the door at a speed which lightening could be jealous of. Al's threat had horrified Oliver enough to where he forgot about the infamous "swear jar" for that time duration.

"Damn Brit," Al muttered while he rested his chin on the crook of your neck.

If there was one thing you learned from this experience it was that Allen didn't like to be teased, but seeing his reaction…Maybe you'd have to do it again.


End file.
